Friends are Forever
by Tears of Eternal Darkness
Summary: How strong are the bonds of friendship when your fighting against your best friend? AL friendship fic COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Tears: hi guys. This is in someone POV, but I'm going to tell you because it will spoil the ending, but if you figure it before the end then… yeah…

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. All characters belong to Professor J.R.R. Tolkien, in my opinion anyway.

Friends are forever

I don't know how long I've been here. It feels like months but it is doubtful. It's hard to believe that these are dungeons; you would have thought they would be dark and creepy but they're not.

It all seemed to happen so fast. But it's still as clear in my mind as crystal…

I was at home, or rather the town I called home, I didn't really have a home but still the people here were friendly. One in particular, three years older than me, but still young. We had been friends for some time; we are no longer friends now. It was his idea and his fault I'm here. I hate playing the blame game but what he has done is I inexcusable. I shall _never_ forgive him!

Well, it all started when I had met up with my friend and he told me about his plan of signing up for the army, said something about a man calling for volunteers to sign up to fight some other people. At first I was against it but he managed to talk me into it. So the next morning we signed up and weeks later we were off marching toward the plains east of the Misty Mountains.

I regret it all now.

Well, we all lined up in our ranks, my friend and I were in the second row. We awaited our enemy, or so I thought, come to think of it, they never told us who or even what we were going to fight against. _sigh_ but, then again, I never asked. Well, soon it began to rain and as I looked out over the plains, I could see an army silently marching towards us. They stopped on the other side of the field. They had archers in front, who were readying their bows but they did not take aim. They made no sound at all.

It makes me sad when I think about all the lives ended in this battle…

We had quite a few young, very young boys in our front row. They had lied about their ages. One, an inexperienced archer with terrible aim, let his arrow go; it landed in the ground at the feet of the front row of the enemy. They did not flinch. But they did seem to get angry. Suddenly, with a great shout, the y began to take aim and soon arrows rained down on us. Most found a target. My _friend_ and I dodged but soon I found myself in the middle of battle. As I turned, I came face to face with on of these creatures. I though it was about to kill me so it swung my sword at it but it didn't attack, instead it stood and stared at me, it blocked my attack with ease but it didn't attack. It just stared at me. Before it could do anything, another member of my kin attempted to knock it unconscious. It was the boy who had accidentally fired the first arrow. He wasn't that strong to knock the creature out but it did stumble to the ground. The boy was gone when I looked about for him. I looked back at the creature on the ground. I looked into its eyes and I felt I knew it. But when it removed its helm, that's when I knew. I knew what these creatures where…

I don't want to continue, but I might as well finish what I've started…

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see my _friend_ walking over, probably to watch me kill, (he was like that).

'Well?' he said. 'Are you not going to kill it?' I frowned and sheathed my sword.

'No.' I said. He looked at me in shock.

'What?' he asked; confused by my words.

'I _cannot_ and _will not_ kill these creatures, especially this one.' I said with another frown.

He laughed. 'Fine, if you won't, I will.' And before I could do anything to stop him, he unsheathed his sword and plunged the end in to the stomach of the creature before me. I watched as it cried out in pain causing its companions to come to its aid. They surrounded us and that's when I noticed my _friend_ had retreated with the rest of the make-shift army that I was part of. One commanded two others to tie my hands behind my back in its native tongue. I did not struggle as I was pulled away from the injured one; it was partly my fault anyway.

And so I was thrown into this dungeon and told that if _he_ died _I_ would too. I don't care if they wish to kill me anyway for the attempted murder of a member of their Royal family.

I just hope Legolas lives.

Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys… awkward wave I know it's taken a while but I've finally know how to continue this! 

By the by, I've decided to continue in Aragorn's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. All characters belong to Professor J.R.R. Tolkien, in my opinion anyway.

Enjoy!

Friends are forever

Last time

_I don't want to continue, but I might as well finish what I've started… _

_I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see my friend walking over, probably to watch me kill, (he was like that)._

'_Well?' he said. 'Are you not going to kill it?' I frowned and sheathed my sword._

'_No.' I said. He looked at me in shock._

'_What?' he asked; confused by my words._

'_I cannot and will not kill these creatures, especially this one.' I said with another frown._

_He laughed. 'Fine, if you won't, I will.' And before I could do anything to stop him, he unsheathed his sword and plunged the end into the stomach of the creature before me. I watched as it cried out in pain causing its companions to come to its aid. They surrounded us and that's when I noticed my friend had retreated with the rest of the make-shift army that I was part of. One commanded two others to tie my hands behind my back in its native tongue. I did not struggle as I was pulled away from the injured one; it was partly my fault anyway._

_And so I was thrown into this dungeon and told that if he died I would too. I don't care if they wish to kill me anyway for the attempted murder of a member of their Royal family._

_I just hope Legolas lives…_

Chapter 2

It was still dark when they came to get me. I don't know how long I had been sat in darkness but when I was taken out of the dungeon and the bonds on my hands where removed my dark thoughts that my best friend had died began to disappear.

As I was escorted by two Elves, both in light-weight, dark-forest green armour, through the palace halls, I noticed something; this wasn't the way to the Halls of Healings, nor the way to Legolas' chamber. So, where were they taking me?

Just then we turned a corner and stopped before a pair of large oak doors. The Elf to my left raised an arm and knocked on the large doors three times. They opened inward and we entered into the throne room.

The throne was situated at the far end of the room and atop it sat an Elf. A crown of holly was set upon his golden locks.

We approached the Throne and stopped. The Elven guards beside me bowed, forcing my head down as well.

When we straightened, the Elf to my left spoke, 'My Lord.' He said. 'We have brought the man responsible for your son's injuries.'

The Elf-Lord nodded, a frown creasing his brow. 'So,' he said, fixing me with a death-glare. 'You thought you could kill my son, hm?'

I said nothing. It would be best if I just kept my mouth shut; I didn't want to anger the Elf-Lord any more.

'Answer me!' He suddenly shouted. 'Did you or did you not try to kill my son!' Then again, I could be wrong.

I thought about telling him that it wasn't me and that it was really someone else who tried to kill Legolas but I didn't want to be responsible for another battle between the men of Bree and Elves of Mirkwood, so I nodded.

'Hm,' The Lord sat back in his throne. 'Now I remember you,' He said almost calmly. 'You're that human that lives with Lord Elrond of Imladris!' I could tell he was getting angry again. 'You _befriended_ my son! And then tried to kill him! What sort of sick plan is this!'

'Please my Lord!' I finally spoke. 'I did not befriend Legolas so I could-'

'Do not speak his name with that fowl tongue of yours!' He stood from his seat, hands clenched into fists and shacking with rage. 'You lured him into a false sense of security just so you could kill him!'

'My lord, please! Hear what I have to say!' I was almost panicking. What if he had me sentenced to death? Yet, I continued. 'I did not mean to harm him! I had no intention of harming any of you people, especially Lego- you son!'

'Lies!' He scoffed. 'As the Lord of Northern Mirkwood, I hereby banish you from this realm and its entire domain.'

'But-' I tried to reason with him.

'And if you shall attempt to return, you shall be killed on site.' He finished, not knowing he had just crushed my heart. I had always thought of Legolas as a brother, and now, I was never going to see him again.

I was escorted to the Northern Border of the forest. There, they left me, alone and sad, left to walk back to Rivendell with nothing but my sword and the clothes on my back.

I sighed as I began to walk, remembering all that had happened between me and Legolas, and how I was never going to do any of those things with him again.

Another sigh escaped me as I looked towards the dark shadows of the misty mountains that seemed so far away. What a miserable existence…

I slowly descended the wooden staircase; I was nervous because my father had just sent Elladan and Elrohir to my room to tell me that someone had come for a visit. Normally I wouldn't be nervous about a visitor but this one, this one was different.

I crossed the entrance hall and I began to shake as I came closer to my fathers study. I stood in front of the door for a moment before taking a deep breath and knocking. After a minute or so I turning the handle, opened the door and stepped inside.

As I closed the door behind me, Lord Elrond stood and walked towards me. 'I'll let the two of you alone.' He said before leaving the room.

Silence fell between myself and the other occupant of the room, who sat forward in a chair and looking just as nervous as me. The silence soon became uncomfortable so I decided to break it.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. 'Legolas,'

The Elf said nothing, so I continued, 'I want you to know that-'

'You're sorry.' He quietly finished my sentence and slowly stood before asking, 'Right?'

All I could do was stare at him. I knew it had been a few years since we had seen each other but I never knew he could change that much; he had grown a bit, not much but still enough to notice. His eyes had dimmed slightly and they looked weary as though they had shed many tears. His hair, having only reached just below his shoulders the last time we met, was now just below his knees.

A slight movement on his part, made me blink out of my stupor and I nodded.

'Well,' he said sounding unsure. 'You… You shouldn't be.'

I blinked. '… What?' That was a bit of a shock. I had half expected him to tell me he never wanted to see me again.

'My father was the one mad at you, not me.' He explained.

I blinked again. 'Oh.'

Another silence fell between us and I began to fidget slightly. This seemed to cheer Legolas' up a bit because when I looked at him next, he had a small smile playing on his lips.

I couldn't help but return it. But then something occurred to me, 'Wait a minute,' I said, my smile fading a bit. 'If your father's the one mad at me then why and _how_ are you here?'

His smile only grew. 'First, my father knows I here, he just doesn't know I'm here to talk to you.' This made us laugh a bit. 'And second,' he continued. 'I'm here because I wanted to make sure that… that you knew that I wasn't mad at you. I had already lost many comrades in that little scuffle we had, and I didn't want to loose my best friend too.'

Yet another silence fell between us, but it was his turn to break it. 'So… are we still… friends?' he asked quietly.

I pretended to think for a minute before nodding. 'Yes, Legolas, I think we are.' I said with a smile. 'Besides, I don't believe that a simple scuffle like that can break us up.'

His smile returned. 'That's true.' He agreed. 'We can never get rid of each other, so it looks as though we stuck like this.'

I sighed an over-dramatic sigh. 'I'm sure we can get through it, as long as we're together.' And with movements that could probably rival that of the Elf stood before me, I moved closer to him a drew him into a hug.

A hug. Something that us humans seem to do on a daily basis but something that Elves very rarely accomplish. Still, I knew he was thankful for it, as was I that he returned it.

I got inspiration for the Legolas's appearance from a picture I saw on a music video, on called "One world."

Anyway, please review! 


End file.
